This invention relates to a capping device, and more particularly, to a device for capping a supplying opening of a fuel-tank of a motor vehicle or the like, which can be effectively handled by a user's single hand when it is especially to be detached from the supplying opening.
According to a capping device of the conventional type, the device, generally, includes springs associated with cylinder-lock means which is arranged not only to urge locking bars thereof to be projected, but also to simply make a rotary member to be driven to a locking angle through the resilient force thereof and yet, the key fitted is detachable when the actuation concerned is released.
Therefore, when the capping device is to be detached from the supplying opening of the fuel-tank, the key fitted into the rotary member being turned up to the releasing angle in order to withdraw the locking bars projected by the user's one hand, with the other hand simultaneously grasping a peripheral portion of the device to relatively fix the device with respect to the key fitted as well as to withdraw an lower portion thereof from the inner portion of the supplying opening, the device, as a whole, must be successively withdrawn from the fuel-tank with the hand which is grasping the peripheral portion mentioned above.
As is clear from the description in the foregoing, the capping device of the above described type can not be handled by the user's single hand when the capping device is to be fully detached from the fuel-tank.
Although a part except for the fitting key inserted, which is available for pushing and holding the device toward the supplying opening with the fitting key simultaneously being actuated to be maintained in the releasing angle against the resilient force of the springs concerned, is easily found due to its conventional T-shaped cross section when the capping device is to be attached into the supplying opening, the detaching process concerning the device of the conventional type, however, requires the handling portion for grasping the device, as a whole, due to the reason mentioned above and thereby, the handling portion is ordinarily provided.
However, the portion projected from the rest of the portion under the capping condition, which is naturally provided on the top surface of the capping device, not only spoils the external appearance, but also may even bring about accidents due to its projections when the device of this type is equipped to a motor vehicle or the like.
Furthermore, there is more possibility for the user to be soiled in detaching the device from the supplying opening than in attaching thereof into said supplying opening, since the portion of the device inserted into the fuel-tank has been usually soiled by oil. Therefore, from the view point of the work concerning the capping device, it is desirable that the device is arranged to be detachable from the supplying opening of the fuel-tank in a manner such that the user can handle the device with the least contact with it as far as possible.